Cast the Right Light
by Shadow of One
Summary: The thoughts of Starkiller durring the first Force Unleashed II trailer.


I do not own Star Wars: The Force Unleashed

* * *

The distant roar of the crowd was the first thing to infiltrate my meditation.

_Death, is a natural part of life._ Spoke the old Jedi Master.

It was a statement true enough.

_Foolishly, you hold to hope, for the life you once had. _Rasped the mechanical Sith Lord.

Hope for a life stolen from me.

_Let go of everything you fear to lose, you must._

Everything? That is impossible. But what did I have to lose in the first place…

_You think you have a purpose, a destiny._

I did once. Do I still? Could someone like me have a higher calling…?

_Uncertain and fearful, you are._

Lost, without answers. And hunted by Vader still. My reasons for my fear and uncertainty are certainly reasonable.

_You are but a shadow of your former self._

Who was I then? What am I a mere shadow of? If you cast the right light on an object, its shadow will grow greater.

_Confused, you have become!_

Still without answers…Jedi, Sith, Clone…my past is as clouded as my future…

_Weak, and misguided!_

Am I so weak as compared to who I was! Misguided by what, by whom? In the beginning there was only Vader…

_Hide not, from yourself!_

How can I hide from someone I don't know!

_Accept the certainty- _

Accept what certainty! Nothing is certain with the force!

_-Confront your fear-_

There is too much that I fear!

_- that all is lost!_

WHAT DID I EVER HAVE TO LOSE TO BEGIN WITH!

_Will I ever see you again?_

My eyes snapped open, my meditation broken completely. I heard the resounding crash of metal around me. I could hear the snapping of disentangled electrical wires, and firing pistons which had been crushed. The sizzling metal parts rocked back and forth on the floor from their drop. Had I been doing that? I had not known. What I did know, though, was my purpose:

To find the woman I loved.

Her words, spoken through a voice of concern and compassion echoed through all corners of my mind. My past and future may be shrouded in clouds and unforeseen darkness…but if I found this woman, if I found…_Juno_, then none of that would matter to me. Her image flickered before me: beautiful blond hair in streaks across her face, and eyes of blue stared into mine with hope, and something more…love.

There was a whirring noise as the mechanical door in front of me slid open.

Rage burned like fire in my veins. Nothing would stop me from finding her.

I reached up and removed the hood of my cloak.

I would find her, no matter the cost. Vader would not stop me now.

I raised my head to peer out into the arena before me.

Nothing could stop me now.

The roar of the crowd now was no longer distant, but deafening. Blue lights illuminated the smoky night air, which hung thick with the stench of death from the stone arena. I strode towards the center, and decided to take a quick survey of my surroundings in case I might need to use any of them to my advantage. I looked around in a complete circle, taking in the height of the walls from the floor to the crowd, the build of the stone obelisks which protruded throughout the edges of the arena, and even the bones which littered the ground like a wasteland where all things come to die. Finishing my inspection I turned to face the massive structure rising from the arena before me.

The sound of flesh being ripped from bone, and a squeal from the creature (most likely the one being torn apart) pierced the night air. Something was thrown from the tower long in front of me, and there was a thunderous crash as the rancor hit the ground, sliding a few feet towards where I stood. Sidestepping the fallen beast, I mused over what sort of creature could hurl a rancor a hundred feet without even a battle cry for effort.

My theories were destroyed as I saw the monster emerge from its towering structure. It was big. Titanic, to be exact. It had to be at least ten times the size of the rancor it just tossed aside. A Gorog. It looked slightly like a rancor itself, aside from the protruding tusks, and massive spiked armor all over its body.

I tossed aside my cloak, knowing for a fact that against this monstrous beast, it would only serve as a hindrance. The creature leered at me, itching for blood, spoiling to kill. It, more than likely, had not had a challenging opponent since it grew into adulthood, and therefore had grown lazy. Still, its immense size presented some form of an obstacle.

My face twitched a bit. This was going to be fun.

Like so many times before, I summoned the force. Drawing its power from the world around me, and combining it with the power within me, I wielded the force as an artist his brush. I called the force into manifestation in my right hand, crackling blue lightning twisted and itched to be unleashed. I summoned more power from my left hand, willing the electric power of the force run through the veins in my arms and connect in my chest, supercharging the adrenaline already swimming through my body to prepare me for battle.

_The force, is my ally._ I heard my voice state in my head.

Feeling that I had manifested enough lightning to kill a fully grown adult rancor, I decided it was time to test the limits of the beast. I looked away from my right hand and stared into the beasts eyes. I had issued my threat. And as predicted, the monster responded. Its hackles rose, and I could see the creature salivating as its face contorted into pure animalistic rage. It charged me.

I unleashed the crackling power of the lightning upon the monster, gritting my teeth, as it did not slow down the beast as much as I'd hoped. I used the rage I'd learned from Vader to increase the power and volume of the electricity against the beast to subdue it, issuing forth a battle cry like none I'd ever screamed before. It worked, as the creature was forced to take a step back. However, I knew I would have to try a different tactic to destroy the creature in the way that my mind craved its destruction.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the dark calm me.

_Uncertain, your future is. Find yourself, you must…_

Once again spoke the voice of Yoda.

My eyes opened to the crashing sound of the monster charging towards me once again in a rage.

Finding myself, was nowhere near as important as finding Juno.

I charged towards the beast head on, closing the distance quickly. I drew one of my lightsabers with my left hand, and then the other with my right, quickly whirling them around to my comfortable reverse-hand shien style grip. Calling upon the force once more I hurled myself into the air, targeting the beast's eyes. The monster turned its head up to catch me with its hungry jaws, as I fell towards its gaping maw. It roared with a sound much more deafening than the crowd, and I could smell the beast's putrid breath.

_Nothing can stop me now._

I heard my voice state in my head.


End file.
